


Mimicry

by solphcra



Series: All Your Base Belongs to Us [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Ending, Blowjobs, Chains, Child Abuse, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fucked Up Relationships, Heavy BDSM, Kidnapping, Manipulation, My First Smut, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sexual Violence, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solphcra/pseuds/solphcra
Summary: Sarah has made it far in the vampiric world as a feared freelance enforcer. When war between the mortal world and fae looms, she comes face to face with an old nemesis intent on retrieving what he gave to her, so long ago. Writing practice. Pure, violent smut. Inspired by the vicious rise of Empress Wu Zetianwarning! This contains F/F adultery, rape, and infanticide.





	1. Imitation

The lady gave no outward impression, her face porcelain in the cradle of her ebony hair. Lips a bloody red and eyes sea-foam green, she merely tilted her aristocratic head and gestured with a flick of her wrist, the notorious vampiric stillness embodied in her statue-like posture and pristine white suit. 

She gave no hint of recognition, her smile lush but never reaching her eyes. She looked into Alucard’s eyes, green digging, watching for intent. When her gaze flitted to give him the same treatment, he met her head on, eyes burning into her and a smirk twisting his lips. 

If years of observing his enemies had not trained him, he would not have caught the spark behind her eyes, nor the paling of her face as it went a few shades whiter. Satisfaction surged within him that he could still instil fear in her after so many years, and in spite of the different… circumstances. 

Boldly, his eyes roamed her body. Age had done Sarah Williams well, plumping her breasts just _nicely,_ curving behind her white blouse. Her jacket did absolutely nothing to hide the litheness of her waist, the narrowness of a torso just suitable for gripping between his hands as he held her down. The leanness of her white pants fitted appropriately around the length of her legs, but he could see the tightness of the muscle, no doubt honed from years of chasing and fighting. He had no doubt they would be a tight crutch around his head, and he relished the aggressiveness he would need to visit upon her when he forced her thighs open, the violence he would exude as he plunged into her. He could picture her now, screaming for mercy. A mercy _he would not grant_.

How long had it been? A hundred? Two hundred years? He had thought her dead and _good riddance_. That cruel little harlequin could rot in Gaia’s flesh as the dark festered in her gut. 

To his disappointment, she had clipped her hair short, a no nonsense A-line cut bordering her chin and flipped over her left ear. She had changed, her cheekbones sharper, eyes a little more cat-like and bright green. Her lips had grown full, occasionally parting _just a tiny bit_ in a way that made men grow hard in their pants. It was a _very lush_ mouth, the Goblin King thought as he fixated on her lips. A very generous mouth indeed, and if he had his way, it would be good only for sucking and fucking, wrapping around a pumping cock and intent on only swallowing his cum when he finished. 

She would not speak, she would not even open her mouth to make a _single_ sound. She would live only to pleasure him, only to part her legs for him or open her mouth. He would see her trained, to grow insatiably wet at the sight of him, to squirm with unfulfilled lust and rock against her chair as soon as he entered the room. _He would make sure of that._ He would twist this little cruel-eyed bitch into his personal _minx_ and her thoughts would only be of him filling her cunt over and over again as he fucked her anywhere and anytime he desired. In council meetings, in the dining hall, during public celebrations, he would brand her _his whore_. 

Just as she did to him, so very long ago.

“My lord Alucard, Master of Vampyre. Your Majesty, King Jareth; Goblin King.” Her voice was soft, the low hum of a breeze. He looked forward to stamping it out permanently. There was a satisfaction in fucking through a person who could not protest. 

The lady bowed, a graceful bent of her waist. She gestured to the meeting hall beyond the doors where she stood, her soft voice contradicting her emotionless face. “I am Boudicca, and by agreed consent of my lords, I will be your mediator throughout this conference. I look forward to overseeing this peaceful venture. Please—enter.”

Jareth stiffened. Boudicca, she chose the name of a warrior queen. He could barely keep from snarling, his fingers fisted at his sides as he fought not to swoop down on her and wring her elegant little neck. So she sought to smear his defeat in his face, did she? Well, that was fine by him. Quarry needed their false security after all. 

It made the horror on their faces so much more _enticing_ when caught.

 

* * *

 

It had happened so quickly.

The table only had a chance to stiffen before the explosion ripped the room apart. The whine had shattered eardrums, swarming the room with smoke.

As she gave orders through her walkie-talkie, she could feel anger bubbling from him, a dark miasma that curled with the acridness in the air and crept towards her. His magic practically hummed, and she frowned as she realised why.

Was he… was he _angry_ with her?

Her mind immediately summoned plans and floor lay outs, words filtered from a word bank hammered into her from years as diplomatic adjudicator. He thought her a _traitor_ , that she sided with the Vampyre, no doubt because she was one herself, and that the entire thing was a set-up. 

All lies of course, and she had no doubt Alucard was probably thinking the same. No matter.  

There was a flash, and a new fragrance scented the air. _Intent. Malice_. Her head snapped, fangs lengthening on instinct. Power flared in her hands and she leapt at the culprit before he dove for the Goblin King’s guard.

Her wrists made quick work of his outstretched arm, twisting the limb until it snapped with a tidy _crack_. The _inugami_ yowled at her, baring impressive canines of its own. She barely stopped the crackling hand from searing into her face, violet Power snapping about its fingers, before her own engulfed it and wrenched its Power away, detaching it and flinging it to the ground. It screamed in rage and disbelief. 

“Fae?!” It gasped, before blood spurted from its snout as she buried her fangs into its throat.

The inugami let out a strangled cry as it was drained, its struggles growing weaker against the iron beams of her claws. She tightened her hold on it, minimising its flailing, the predator in her intent on incapacitating her prey. She had long ago reconciled herself with her inner monster, and prided herself on being able to utilise her bloodlust to her own benefit. Where others would lose control and go on rampages, she handled hers with a detached, efficient manner. 

A hand touched her face. Her eyes darted to meet icy eyes of mismatched blue, watching her closely with a possessive _hunger_ , an animalistic coveting. His gloved hands stroked her with proprietary, _ownership_. As if she was a mere object to be admired. 

A warning growl ripped from her throat before she could stop it, her prey still caught between her teeth. His eyes curved and flared with that _infuriating smirk_ , searching and digging into her. He had seen her lose control, caught her brief relapse on non-emotion, and now he seemed intent on drawing it out of her. To destroy the iron grip she held over herself.

That was when she felt the sharp sting in her head. Her mouth wrenched itself open as she spat the inugami from her lips. His blood… 

She held her head in her hands, abruptly dizzy. The Goblin King grinned down at her with what seemed like triumph in his gaze. 

Of course, she thought, snarls escaping her as she fought to remain standing. They would have taken precautions, polluted their own blood with toxins… 

The inugami blood dripped from her mouth, her fangs retracted. She stumbled backwards, her body heavy and woozy. Immediately she jerked her head to the doorway. _Where the hell was Platoon three?_

A hiss of frustration sounded from her right before her face was yanked to his, caught roughly between his leather gloves. _Pay attention to me_ , his eyes seemed to demand of her, digging into her flesh. She felt his Power coiling around her limbs, reject her dismal attempts at struggling. 

When she tried to surge her own Power to battle his, he let loose a harsh bark of laughter and slapped her across the face. Hard. 

“You think to fight me with my own magic?” he demanded of her. 

The Goblin King released her face only to wrap his arms around her waist, crushing her to him. One hand still wrapped cruelly around her chin, stroking her lips with maddening nonchalance. 

“Magic _I_ gave to you? Magic that _you_ took from me, without giving anything in return? Oh, I _think not_ ,” he spat, eyes blazing with their own hell. “Your debt is long overdue, _Sarah Williams_ ,” he sneered, before forcing her face to his and kissing her.

His mouth was hard against hers, merciless and furious. His teeth sought to savage, destroy, tongue plunging into her mouth without respite. Brutally, he possessed her and licked her, forcing her tongue against his and pressing it down in dominance. There was no nook nor cranny hidden from the onslaught of his tongue, his hand buried in her hair as he yanked her head backwards and backwards. Her spine arched, and she felt the painful sting of his bite when his teeth chomped down on her tongue.

Something wet trickled out of her mouth, and she knew in her heart it was blood. He continued ravaging her, biting her tongue, lips, until both of their faces were smeared with red. Her mouth felt like fire against his, a hot press of iron from all his bites. A small moan escaped her and she felt his lips curve as he continued rubbing their bloody faces together. 

He released her with a suddenness that made her lose her feet and fall against him, to her chagrin. He caught her easily, amused as he wound his arms around her.

“Sleep,” he rumbled. “The toxins should clear out from your system soon enough. And then,” his voice turned wicked. “The real fun starts.”

She fought valiantly against the press of darkness, struggled in vain to keep her eyes wide open. As the shadows collected at the edge of her vision however, a memory sprang up in her mind. A memory so, so long ago. She parted her agonising lips, torn and raw from his affections.

“You have no power over me…”

The last thing she heard was his dark chuckle. 

“We’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

She woke in darkness, her throat parched. Licking her dry lips, she tried to turn her head to survey her surroundings and bit down on a wince when it throbbed. 

 _Where—_ Her knee bent involuntarily, feet sliding on soft velvet and cushion. Confusion flooded her and slowly, with creeping movements, her eyes peeked open to take in the dark room. 

Black and moon-shot, lush. She recognised the grand apartments relegated to highly important guests, iron ivy grates curling around the windows. Pisces segregation, Section 3. She knew who the rooms belonged to, had delegated security detail to one of her students. She swallowed and squeezed her eyes. Her lungs hurt.

Then her eyes flew open.

He was lounging casually in an armchair, shirt partially opened. He rumbled with amusement as soon as her eyes landed on him, eyes glittering and wicked from where he lazed against the leather. With her vision still blurred, his eyes looked like pinpricks of black stars; razored little blackholes, eagerly sucking the sight of her in.

She tried to get up in alarm, but a harsh tug upwards threw her back into the bed. Looking up, she spotted that her arms were chained above her head. She didn't need to test them to know that they were ensorcelled, and a little snarl escaped her throat when she saw that she was in a nightdress. 

The sound of his deep chuckling caught her attention again, and she fought to drain away her expressions. Goblin King or not, he was just another psychopath— and all psychopaths enjoyed seeing their victims in terror. Her face became pure marble, eyes stilling.

“What do you want with me, Goblin King?”

He didn't answer her, lips curling into a sneer as he watched her. The moonlight lashing across his features brought out his sharp cheekbones in stark contrast. As his heavy lashes cast shadows on his cheeks, she took in a sharp breath as his blue eyes seemed to pierce her very soul.

If she had one.

She began to squirm a little in the silence, throat working a lump. He seemed to have found that amusing however, laughing dark and low before slowly getting up from the chair and sauntering towards her. 

“Sarah, Sarah…” he taunted, wracking shivers up her spine she fought not to show. The Goblin King was a dangerous creature, and she could feel his Power like a dark miasma, slowly pressing down on her and thickening the air. 

She sank a little into the bed when he perched next to her, his smile deceivingly congenial with a flash of teeth. He was close enough that she could feel his silk shirt against the bare flesh of her arm, and the radiation of his heat; a practical furnace on her dead skin. Her fingers twitched and she wrestled to keep expressionless.

The Goblin King had no tolerance for this however. “Going somewhere?” He asked lazily as he wrapped his around her chin. “Eyes on me, sweet Sarah. I’m not done with you yet.”

 _It’s been 300 years_ , her mind whispered. _Why can you not let it go?_

“Let it go?” his voice rose sharply. She recoiled when she realised she had spoken out loud. 

“Tut tut,” he whispered, voice low, “did I not makes myself clear? You’re in my debt, Precious.” The Goblin King jerked his face unnervingly close to hers. “I think you’ll make a sufficient compensation, don’t you?” Sharp, _sharp_ eyes flickered down to her lips and she unwittingly mirrored him. He grinned wickedly before lowering his mouth to hers. 

She was surprised when it was a gentle kiss; warm and lush and engulfing. Her mind snapped with an audible crack at that, and all at once emotions flooded her. Shock, fear, lust and a healthy dose of confusion— crowding her mind as he parted her lips without resistance and slipped his tongue in. She remembered this Fae King, a large water-colour spot on the blur of her life. How many years did she endure dreaming of him? Caught between looking over her shoulder and wishing fervently to see him, she had thought herself rid of him after 300 years. 

Before she knew it, she was responding, twining her tongue with his, licking his teeth. A growl rumbled from his throat as he pushed her into the mattress, the silk of his collar teasing her skin as one arm went around her waist and hot fingers yanked her hair. She shivered, breath becoming unsteady and— _oh_ the delicious firmness of his hard cock between her thighs

 _Stop this!_ Her mind cried out when he started nipping teasingly at her throat, alternating between hot kisses on her neck and plunging his tongue into her mouth. There was the cruel burn of his hand pressing possessively across her stomach, brushing the underside of her breasts. The feel of his warm gloves through her sheer nightgown felt erotic, vulnerable. Her mind shrieked when she let slip a little moan. _Stop! Stop! Remember your duty as guardian—_

“Stop thinking,” he snarled. Before she could respond, his teeth closed around her earlobe and she jerked in response, groaning at the telltale scent of blood dripping down her neck. He ran his tongue greedily up the bloody trail, his grip on her tightening in excitement.

The Goblin King’s tongue, Sarah thought deliriously as he licked her, should be accorded status. It was its own creature, surging into her ear, leaving a hot slash over throat. With a shudder, her head tipped needily backwards into the pillows, lungs begging for cool air. _God_ , it had been too long. Living too long, too lonely, fighting for things merely to _survive._ Survive survive, survive. 

Her body arched wantonly against his. Legs begging to embrace _something_ as she rocked her weeping core against his thigh. _Oh god_ , she was so _wet_ , practically dripping over his pants. Her muscles spasmed involuntarily, desperate for something to fuck. He encouraged her by shifting his knee closer, gloved fingers victorious as they plucked her nipples playfully. Sharp teeth stung against her dead pulse— her breath coming out in a hitching stutter. His mouth latched onto her collarbone before drifting to the swell of her breasts.

It was _that_ , the curving of his lips in the hollow of her throat that jolted her into reality… that characteristic, _pure arrogance_.

 _Fucking Fae_ , she suddenly recalled. It was as if she’d been slapped. Ice ran up her spine when the jerk of her hands reminded her she was still chained. 

She ripped herself away from him, fangs dropping in a vicious hiss.

He pulled back, clearly amused. “Hello Precious,” he grinned. 

In response, her lips curled into a snarl, scleras reddening. _What the hell was that?_ Her mind churned. Confusion wreaked havoc. _Why the hell did you respond, Boudicca? Why the hell did you kiss him?_

The stared at each other for a long moment, green wary against blue. As if in answer, his head tilted. 

She gasped. _Oh— fuck... oh— fuck fuck_ _fuck_.Molten lava slammed into her like a freight train— blissed out— _nothing else… oh—_ _god_ _, please *gasp* …_

She screamed until her cries were strangling in her throat. Fire invaded her senses, lashed against her nipples and thrummed deep _deep_ in her center. Her spine bent painfully as her head slammed back into the pillows, sobs inaudible above the consuming fire. _I want, I want, I want—_ The desire drowning her was molten and _lush_ , setting her nerve endings aflame. Her lips wrenched open, agony twisting her face.

“Oh,” she panted raggedly, “ _no—_ “

His mouth rammed down onto her again. This time it was a fast, furious possession of tongue and teeth, ravaging her mouth as his hands bruised her body. 

“No, Precious?” He taunted, and a smirk curled his lips when her skin arched towards his face, _damn him_. Her legs were spread around him, knees hooking over his shoulders— _fuck_ , the cool air on her core. She wailed when he bit down on her chest, head tossing when his fingers danced lightly over her nipples.  _Monster._

He twisted a nub and she shrieked. “No, Precious?” he repeated calmly. She whined, that _bastard_. Her hips were trying their level best to wrap themselves around his face. Her clit was weeping, overwrought with sensation. She wanted him _in her_. His fingers, his tongue, his cock— _anything_. Still, her defiance reared its head. “ _No_ — no… _oh, oh_ — _fuck. Get off me Jareth_.”

Wrong thing to say. He drew back, smashed his fist into her jaw. She was still spitting out blood when he straddled her face, gloved hands tearing apart the ties of his trousers. 

“You dare to say my name?” He hissed. He shoved her legs off him, blue eyes scalding with wrath as his groin pressed against her neck.

She ripped her face away from his gaze, face twisting when his magic restrained her. With a vicious tug, his length was hard in his hand, glistening and leaking with pre-cum. He let it drop above her lips, smearing her mouth with the pearlescent liquid; like lipstick. She felt its heat as she kissed it, the throbbing of its veins nearly sizzling against her frozen face, scent thick and emulsifying. Her eyes squeezed shut.

Then he hushed her, patting her cheek tenderly, free hand stroking her stomach behind him.

“Shhh…” he soothed her when she whimpered. “Sarah, look at me, Precious,” he coaxed, all violence gone. She opened her eyes slowly… 

“Open your mouth, darling. Just do this one thing for me…" His eyes glittered in the dark. "I’ll make you feel so good.” 

Her eyes bore into his, hypnotised. Her mouth loosened, parted in awe. Grasping her chin loosely, he slid down her throat. The glimmering, glistening cock hot and _alive_ inside her mouth. 

She fought down the gag as her eyes still caught onto his, utterly riveted by his uneven gaze. Tongue twirling around his length as he withdrew. With a shudder, the Goblin King plunged in again.

They set up a steady rhythm, her tongue swirling around his head as he thrusted in and out of her, flicking into his slit, licking up his taste. Groans slipped from his parted lips as he threw his head back, gasping when she swallowed around him. Her pales fingers shot up, chains clanking as she tried to pull him nearer. Growling, he gripped her hair and forced her closer to him, fucking her mouth at a harder pace as her fingers slipped up to cup his balls. 

There was a certain delicious paradox as he abused her mouth, the helplessness of his thick cock driving past her lips contrasting with the moans she was able to pull from him made her eager, empowered. His muscly thighs crowded her face, and their heat as they tensed for control warmed her cheeks.

She could feel each sensational drag, each minuscule burn when his hips hastened, large head gliding and skimming her throat raw. Soon that large head would be slicking itself in a much more pleasurable channel, and that knowledge flooded between her legs with a fresh wave of arousal, drawing out a moan and encouraging her to gorge more insistently on his length.

The vibration let loose another shiver throughout his body and soon he was ruining her throat, shredding her lips apart. Her head rocketed off the pillows and her fingers pumped him greedily, desperate to feel him flood her mouth. With a deep, wracking shudder, the Goblin King spurted into her, a hard and fast torrent that dribbled white down her chin and made her eyes roll to the back of her head. 

She gave a little mewl, licking up his cock and cleaning up the thick cum as if it was ice-cream. He snarled and snatched away from her, teeth bared sinisterly as he held her hands down on either side of her head. 

“Your turn, Precious.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Echolocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: child abuse in this chapter.

Sarah giggled when his tongue licked cheekily up her slit. He punished her with a nip to her clit that had her squealing indignantly and rolling away.  

“Ah-ah,” he tutted as he easily dragged her back by her ankle. A cruel smile curled his lips, framed by his lion’s mane of blonde hair. It was a smile returned as she wove her arms around his shoulders and pressed her mouth to his.

“Your wife is utterly livid with me, Goblin King.”

She sighed in contentment as his fingers traced down her stomach, spiralling into her sensitive navel and scraping the tender insides

“Hmm, well,” he slid his lips softly against hers. “I _have_ been particularly neglectful of her.” A smirk curved against her chin when his wandering hands elicited a gasp from her. His lush, clever mouth roamed to her neck next, peppering soft kisses. He inhaled in the scent of her as she stroked his back comfortingly, taking delight in her fragrance; vintage blood wine and wildflowers. 

“Perhaps Your Majesty should be with the Lady Kobalos instead of being here… with me.”

The Goblin King snickered. “Afraid of my wife’s jealousy, precious?” There was a soft chuckle from the woman below him, cut off when his teeth scraped her pointed nipple. “The Lady Queen did not appreciate the performance last week, Your Highness,” Sarah informed him innocently. Her long, white fingers combed through his hair. “She had some choice words for me.”

He laughed between her breasts, relishing the memory of the banquet last week. It had been in honour of the victory at Pakistan, conquered after ten years of a particularly bitter siege. Starving mortals were surprisingly docile when they have no choice but to devour their own children. After that, it was all a matter of having the mortals weed their own Vampyre protectors out.

 

 _He was drunk, high off narcotic fruit and wine. His wife had been curled up in his lap, harem surrounding him in a cacophony of soft, feminine flesh. He felt like a God of vice, lounging on a bed of pliant, wet women as he casually slid two fingers into his lady wife’s quim. She had mewled and snuggled into his shoulder, small delicate hands wrapping around his hardening cock._  

_One of the generals had toasted him, himself surrounded by the King’s other harem girls. He was obviously favoured as he licked wine from the lips of one of the more exotic girls. Stolen from Ukraine, the King recalled. He bared his pointed teeth in a grin as he extracted his fingers from the folds of his wife’s dress and sucked her sweeter juice off his fingers._

_Roaring laughter was the general’s response, and he went back to coaxing the girl between his legs to take him in deeper._

_On the far corner left, she sat, her green eyes glittering like shards of ice. Of all the beauties in the room, she was clad the plainest; her shift a burning midnight blue beneath the unadorned tumble of her hair. Ever the observer, he had made her watch for what he could not: traitors, whisperers, the over-ambitious. The skills of the Null guardians were now his to abuse._

_She looked like a statue, some enigmatic alien artefact. His own women were dripping with diamonds and chiffon; the rarest jewels, and yet her in her cold solitude and small smile made her seem the most untouchable of them all. Warrior barricaded in a lonely shrine, distant even to him._

_He did not like that._

_Before he could summon her to him, they both felt another different kind of summons. Her eyes flickered over to his._

_He smiled, informed her through his eyes what he wanted. She nodded and left._

_Wishes had changed on the mortal plane. If fairies and magic were once sanctuary for mortals from their ‘reality’, then who was the Goblin King to change that? Let them dream, he had laughed. Let them try to escape this war, and their wishes for mercy shall lead them to me._

_The sweet little girl was nine. A darling thing with pouty pink lips and red hair, a smattering of freckles atop her button nose. She clutched at Sarah’s skirts as they descended down the aisle of nympholepsy, frightened by the adult realm. Many paused at the babe’s cries in the Vampyre’s arms, watching as she stood proudly before their King. She did not bow._

_“Would you like your brother back?” The King suddenly crouched before the little girl. His skin was flushed with kisses and sweet fruit._

_The girl flinched away before nodding eagerly._

_He had smiled and looked up into Sarah’s eyes. Her own sinister smirk curled her mouth, but only he could read the anguish in her gaze. What he was about to do to the little girl was a thousand times worse than the terror he had wreaked upon her when she was oh-so fifteen a long time ago. Much, much worse._

_“I will give you back your little brother, my sweet, sweet girl. But you won’t be running a Labyrinth for him.”_

_The little girl’s eyes widened, just in time for Sarah to turn her head and kiss her deeply. Quickly, her teddy bear pyjamas was stripped, pants fluttering to the floor. Sarah herself was naked and now kneeling by her feet. The entire hall was silent as they watched with bated breath._

_They were ruthless with her, barbaric in the way the Goblin King forced himself down her throat. Sarah had laughed and sipped freely from the puncture holes on her neck, cooing sweetly as they forced her to drink from her own slippery cunt._

_The girl had cried and sputtered, wailing beneath Sarah’s hand as she smothered her whimpers. The Goblin King laughed and hugged his Vampyre from behind, cupping and thumbing her breasts, consuming her mouth. The kiss they shared was sweet and fiery, the King’s tongue slipping demandingly into her wet cavern and commanding hers, fingers sliding underneath luscious nipples and dipping into her core._

_When they pulled apart slowly, a string of saliva connected their lips. Their grins were monstrous, glittering eyes majestic in their cruelty._

_Whenever the girl sobbed and pulled away, they would tut her and yank her hair, pointing to her baby brother and whispering obscenities into her ear. Sarah mouthed down the length of the girl’s nubile body and stuck her tongue into the girl’s quim._

_The Goblin King had chuckled and whispered to Sarah how he knew she was trying to prepare her for his girth, and how her strange, kind compassion would be the reason why she would never be able to escape him._

_She had laughed charmingly, a lovely portrait painted by masters. “I am dead,” she had whispered into his ear while brushing his hair tenderly away from his face._

_“You have murdered me.”_

_And he had smiled almost lovingly._

_They let the girl bleed to death in the far corner of the banquet hall, her pelvis broken and vagina torn. The baby, the Goblin King had tossed into the fireplace, apathetic to its agonised screeches._

_He had stared hard into her eyes, teeth stark sharp and filed down to points. His own blue orbs blazed within their sockets._

_She had smiled a wide, mysterious smile. Mona Lisa, he thought. Knowing._

_The King’s table was swollen with exquisite dishes and rare foods but he had swept them all to the floor and, heedless of his scattered harem behind him, slammed her down upon the surface and took her._

_They had screamed and moaned, his cock driving into her at a brutal pace. Her hips bruised against the table, purple seeping into white as her auto-healing kicked in. Sarah’s neck hung over the table’s edge and she stared at their spectators as her lips parted deliriously._

_The Goblin King wrapped his hands around her neck and manoeuvred her body to change angle, fucking her deeper— stabbing harshly into her cervix. She had choked and flailed as her own hips slammed upwards into his, fingers clawing into his hair and ankles slippery against his sweat-laden thighs._

_“Fuck—“ he bit harshly into her neck when she clenched around him. She was so tight and wet, soaking all over their thighs and flooding to his stomach. It made it all the more easier to fuck her harder and harder and harder as he slicked himself within her. Muscles rippled and folded around him, and he panted and growled curses into her cleavage, nipping her creamy skin painfully._  

_Her mouth dropped open to let loose a wanton moan and she jerked against him, trying to wriggle her body to a less precarious position. He stilled her by violently dragging a knee to hook over his shoulder, shredding lovely screams from her throat as he was forced yet deeper._

_He swore again against her throat and pressed scorching kisses to her chin, one hand pulling away from her hips to fondle her bouncing breasts. High-pitched keens streamed from her lips and she struggled weakly against him from the intensity of their fucking but he didn't let up, gouging his thumb into her larynx to reassert his dominance._

_Blue eyes bled into green to taunt her into submission._

_In return, a brief surge of defiance blazed before a snarl escaped her and she scored her nails down his back. A guttural hiss ripped from between his teeth and he bit down hard on her earlobe until blood pooled down her shoulders and down the table legs. Her breath hitched and she bared her throat in acquiescence, her body already trembling from a long denied orgasm._  

_Jareth ravaged her mouth to show that he was pleased before returning to the pace that would assure his Vampyre’s release. When her head flopped back to gaze over the crowd, her green eyes were almost luminescent._

_Look at me, her eyes seemed to say._  

_Look at me as I’m fucking your King._

 

“Was the table salvageable, Your majesty?” His little minx inquired innocently. He smirked as he watched her beautiful face. At the end of their memorable display, his cum and her juices had puddled on the table and painted the surface white and red; a lovely background when he licked her into another orgasm after their vigorous performance. He had attended to his lady wife much later in an equally public, albeit muted show, and knew the harsh words his wife had shared with Sarah during the closing hours of the banquet.

His Lady Queen was a darling little treat, seductive and lovely in her own way. Too bad he could never seem to fuck her as he did Sarah.

“To my knowledge, it was burned,” he snorted. Then he ran his nose along her jawline. “Tut tut, sweet Sarah. My wife’s words should not affect you.”

He pinned her to the floor. “You are lower than the dirt she collects beneath her shoes. You are _nothing_. She can curse and hire all her whores to ambush you but it won’t affect you, won’t it darling?” She groaned deeply when his lips suckled at her nipple. Fingers imprisoned her to the floor and pinched around her delicate wrist bones, painful in their welding as his knee jabbed between her thighs. Her body undulated against him and his mouth detached, seized by her own as she drank from him greedily.  

In retaliation, his razor teeth pierced her lower lip and pulled, to her sudden distress. “You’re _mine_. Mine to use up, mine to fuck and throw away. If I throw you to the courts and order my entire army to rape you, you will do your best to sate them. Won’t you, precious?” 

Intelligent fingers glided deep into her and crooked, hooking into her pleasure spot to her cries. Her mouth dripped red and as it gaped open, he lunged in for the kill, sucking and nibbling her lips as if it was an exotic sweet. 

“Oh, _darling_ ,” Sarah hummed against his mouth and bloodied his cheek. It was hauntingly reminiscent of their first kiss. “I can never leave you, can I?”

He grinned against her. “Good. If that’s the case… gentlemen?” 

With a snap, they were transported out of the Escher Room into a dungeon where six men stood in a row. Sarah whirled to see the Goblin King lounging against a trove of cushions, eyes glittering from where his chin propped on a palm. 

“Allow me to introduce six different men from different branches of my army, precious. They have all lost someone to your Vampyre kin in this pesky war. You’ll be compensating them for their losses.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that so, Your Majesty?”

“Hmm. Yes. So do play your part, my dear,” he grinned wickedly.

Immediately, Sarah’s head was cracked against the stone floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is really _really_ important to me, because this is the first time I'm writing smut and I would like to know what the community likes! Criticism is very helpful, but comments are lovely too! Kisses to those who did previously. Thank you very much :)


End file.
